


What's a wager, between dear friends?

by StarboundVoyager



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, M/M, Public Nudity, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarboundVoyager/pseuds/StarboundVoyager
Summary: Entirely based on a screenshot of Haurchefant streaking at a festive party. Heavensturn is the perfect time to let go and enjoy oneself.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone, Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone/Estinien Wyrmblood, Haurchefant Greystone/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	What's a wager, between dear friends?

**Author's Note:**

> The screenshot in question is [this one](https://twitter.com/RaenefFFXIV/status/1298583747860680704?s=20).  
> Please note that this fic was not created in association with this user, they just happened to create a genius replica of a meme and it inspired me <3

"I can't believe you!" Aymeric tries to hide his laughter behind a scandalised tone, and fails miserably. Haurchefant giggles, buttoning up his shirt while Estinien holds his boots and jacket.

"My dear friend, if one can't have a little Heavensturn fun when anyone who could prevent him is too inebriated to take note, when can he?" Estinien, one hand full of clothes and the other with a glass of wine, rolls his eyes and drops Haurchefant's belongings on the floor - the heavy heels of his boots narrowly missing his socked toes.

"Exhibitionist." He mutters, taking a long sip of his wine and pretending to ignore the way Haurchefant bows and kisses the back of his now free hand - clearly interpreting that as a compliment.

Nobody mentions that Haurchefant's hastily-tucked-in shirt is only half buttoned - and half of those buttons are in the wrong buttonholes - as they slip away from the party and into the freezing night, all but briefly, before they're secreted away in the privacy of Aymeric's home.

Free from scrutiny and safe from discovery, Haurchefant - still laughing - pulls Estinien into a kiss, relishing in the way his teeth immediate set about teasing and bruising his lower lip. Aymeric swears he can see Estinien's eyes rolling in exasperation as Haurchefant's hands immediately weave into his hair, playing with the gossamer-fine curtain of white.

Because apparently he is the responsible adult tonight, Aymeric takes their abandoned coats and boots, kicking them into a ...semi-reasonable pile at the base of the coat stand and nudging the others in the direction of his bedroom. A fire has been lit, waiting on his return, and the way it burns merrily assures him that they need not feed it further for the time being.

Estinien's back is to him, and Aymeric takes the opportunity to embrace him from behind; his hands detouring to squeeze gently at his hips before wrapping around Estinien's waist and beginning to unlace his shirt.

"Eager, are we?" Estinien grumbles, barely separating from Haurchefant before a cheeky nip to his lower lip has him growling and diving back into Haurchefant's mouth with renewed vigour, Haurchefant's amused chuckle only spurring him further on. Aymeric smiles, tracing up and down the fastenings of Estinien's shirt until he can pull it down his shoulders, baring his shoulders and indulging in a few soft kisses against warm skin before he makes his way up Estinien's neck.

"How would you like to be the star of the show tonight?" Haurchefant pulls back to ask, licking his lips and resting his hands on Estinien's waistband. Haurchefant's already hard, eyes bright and body tense with anticipation - it doesn't take much to get him going. Estinien groans, feeling an exploratory hand trail further down, pressing curiously against his growing erection.

"We need an answer," Aymeric breathes into his ear, ghosting lips, tongue and the barest threat of teeth against the pointed tip of Estinien's ear. Estinien growls, catching Haurchefant's wrist when he teases, pushing his hand further against his cock so he can grind against it.

"Yes, damn it!" He snaps, tipping his head back as Haurchefant takes initiative again, stroking up and down firmly through his trousers.

"Well done," Haurchefant smiles, rewarding him by applying more pressure until Estinien is up on his toes, chasing the pleasure. He drops a gentle kiss onto Aymeric's cheek before he whisks their partner away to the bed, settling onto the mattress and pulling Estinien into his lap - he goes, although slightly begrudgingly.

Aymeric steps up behind them, settling Estinien's grumbling with a series of kisses across his neck and down his back, pulling away his shirt completely and dropping it onto the floor. One of Haurchefant's hands finds it's way back into Estinien's hair, stroking the finest strands at the back of his neck. The other works at the ties of his trousers, dexterous fingers loosening the knot and pulling free the cord until Aymeric can slide the trousers down his thighs.

As soon as he has an opening, Haurchefant dives his hand beneath Estinien's smallclothes, teasing his fingernails against the sensitive skin above his groin. Estinien growls and grinds his hips forwards, seeking friction, pressure, _anything_. Haurchefant laughs, pulling his hand free just to hear Estinien _snarl_ in want, vocal in the most entertaining ways. He pushes Estinien back, giving them all space to undress more completely. They fall back into bed - all three of them - on Aymeric's soft, plush bedding with Estinien in the middle. Haurchefant rolls over, placing himself over Estinien and leans down to kiss him again.

"Aymeric, if you would?" Aymeric reaches over to the nightstand behind him, procuring a bottle of - oh, less than half-full lubricant, "I shall endeavour to replenish your supply." Haurchefant promises, knowing he is the main culprit when it comes to consumption of Aymeric's lubricant. He tips a generous amount into his hand, reaching back to press against his own hole.

"Mmm, I almost wish I could skip this part, just tonight," Haurchefant groans, grinding his pelvis down onto Estinien's.

"Like fuck you do," Estinien counters, tipping his head back and gripping himself, "You'd ride your own hand all day if you could."

"True," Haurchefant laughs, slipping in his first finger, "but I'd rather ride you."

Estinien lets out a sound that seems to be half a scoff and half a gasp, and Haurchefant rewards himself for pulling such a delicious noise from him with another finger, easing them in and beginning to stretch himself. He lets his head hang forward, smearing messy kisses over Estinien's chest. It takes another finger and another moment of glorious self indulgence - Estinien wasn't wrong about how much he enjoyed this - before he can settle himself over Estinien's hips and lines up to sink down on his cock.

"What say we have a wager, ser Estinien?" Harchefant smirks when Estinien gasps below him.

"Your terms?" Beside him, he hears a low whine, to look over and see Aymeric, eyes bright and face flushed, hand between his legs and several fingers pressing himself open.

"Oh, now that's a sight to see," Haurchefant whimpers and slides himself further down onto Estinien's dick, the combination of dizzying fullness and the beautiful sight of a blushing, needy Aymeric making his cock twitch and leak heavily against Estinien's stomach. He begins to roll his hips, easing himself down and basking in the sensations that overwhelm his brain. When he can think again - seated fully on Estinien's length - he reaches for Aymeric, delighting in the way he whimpers sweetly at a hand around his dick. They make eye contact for a moment, and Haurchefant knows what the stakes should be.

"Whoever outlasts the other gets to fuck our dear Aymeric senseless." Estinien catches him off-guard, thrusting roughly up into Haurchefant, and reaching over to catch Aymeric in a rough kiss.

"I shall take that as a yes." Haurchefant smirks, clenching his lower abdomen and circling his hips. The way Estinien twitches violently, the hand not holding Aymeric flying out to clutch at the blanket under him, tells Haurchefant that he may win their wager sooner rather than later.

And win he does. Estinien comes painfully fast, arm thrown over his face, chest flushed, sweaty and heaving. Haurchefant climbs off him, smug despite the semen trickling down his thighs. He leans over for the washcloth on Aymeric's nightstand, giving himself a basic wipe down and dropping the cloth on Estinien's abs.

"Now my dear, you've been so patient," Haurchefant croons, leaning over Aymeric and kissing him. He's so far gone at this point, hair messy and slightly sweaty, eyes wide and glassy. Aymeric pants into the kiss, whimpering when Haurchefant's hands ghost over his thighs and up to the place where he's still playing with himself; three fingers stretching and playing with his hole.

Aymeric is more than ready, if reluctant to relinquish the feeling of fullness from his own fingers, so Haurchefant slicks up his cock and waits until the last possible moment to drag his hand away. Aymeric's head tips to the side restlessly as Haurchefant eases into him, moaning loudly into Estinien's ear. Haurchefant bottoms out quickly, aided by Aymeric's diligent preparation and equivalent desperation. His hips roll in tiny aborted circles, trying to draw Haurchefant in with what little purchase he can get on the bedding.

He won't last, but that's okay because after a round competing with Estinien, Haurchefant doesn't anticipate he will last much longer, either.

He sets a slow pace, enjoying the way Aymeric is so vocal, so sweet in his moans and his praising of Haurchefant's cock, his hands, his lips. Aymeric is hardly one to hold back on his praise normally, and even less so in bed. Haurchefant rewards him for moaning so prettily with a hand on his cock, slick mostly with his own pre-cum, and a deeper, harder pace. 

However long Haurchefant expected to last, it is undermined by a recovered Estinien, who rolls onto his side to kiss Aymeric, and sneaks one sly hand between Haurchefant's cheeks to toy with his hole, feeling around the rim and pushing into the mix of lubricant and spend still leaking out of him.

He comes inside Aymeric and on Estinien's fingers, riding through the orgasm and working Aymeric's cock in a firm, fast grip until he tips over the edge too.

Haurchefant may have been selfish with the cloth earlier, but Estinien isn't; cleaning the two of them up while Aymeric catches his breath and Haurchefant continues to cover him in kisses.

It's clear that Aymeric has no intention of moving, comfortable in his own bed, and it takes some level of coaxing before they can convince him to let them strip off the slightly soiled (oops) comforter and slip under the remaining sheets. Estinien stacks more fuel onto the fire, enough to get them through the coldest part of the night, and Haurchefant collects the pitcher of water from Aymeric's dresser for them to share. There's only one cup, so they pass it between them, emptying the pitcher before curling around each other.

Haurchefant thinks to himself, as he drifts off to sleep, that he should indulge in public nudity more often if it earns him a reward like this.

Estinien thinks to himself, as he drifts off to sleep, that they might have set a dangerous precedent for Haurchefant's exhibitionist streak.

Aymeric thinks to himself, as he drifts off to sleep, that it's going to be rather difficult to sneak _two_ nighttime guests out of the Manor in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to talk horny boys, or just appreciate fanfiction with me, consider the [Book Club!](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)


End file.
